


Фигурнокатательная «Репка»

by Konrad Urban (Olux)



Series: Japan Open [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olux/pseuds/Konrad%20Urban
Series: Japan Open [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815592





	Фигурнокатательная «Репка»

— Да. Хорошо, мам, буду вести себя прилично, — улыбнулась Полина в трубку и отключила телефон. — Я обещала вести себя прилично, — напомнила Цурская, жмурясь, как кошка, от прикосновений.

— А я нет, — Маша оставила легкий поцелуй на шее и собиралась продолжить, но ее прервал новый телефонный звонок.

— Не отвечай.

— Не могу, это ребенок звонит, — дернув плечом и быстро поправляя майку, Полина легла на живот, пристраивая телефон возле подушки.

— Какой ребенок? — недоуменно спросила Мария, устраиваясь рядышком.

— Мой. Будь паинькой. Привет, Аленка. Чего так поздно?

— А вы, что, вместе? — собравшаяся выпалить какую-то новость, Косторная сбилась и запнулась на полуслове, увидев на экране Сотскову. — Вместе, — хохотнула Маша, помахав рукой в приветствии.

— Я у нее ночую. Что-то произошло?

— Эээ… привет, — запоздало спохватилась Алена, беря паузу, чтобы вспомнить ради чего она, собственно, звонила. — Так, сейчас… Поль, ты с Алиной хорошо же общаешься?

— Сейчас реже, но в целом, да. Она снова подобрала бездомного котенка возле «Хрустального» и теперь пытается его пристроить? — хмыкнула Полина. Мимо несчастного животного Загитова просто физически не могла пройти мимо. Это умиляло, а иногда и раздражало.

— Не, больше не подбирает. Масару всех конкурентов выживает в короткие сроки, — Алена вновь взяла паузу, задумчиво косясь на Марию. Полина, правильно истолковав причину заминки, кивнула.

— Давай, рассказывай, тут все свои.

— Короче, Аля вернулась из Японии какая-то не такая.

— С Женей, что ли, поссорилась?

— Она не говорит.

***

— Все чудесатее и чудесатее, — пробормотала Полина себе под нос, закрывая чат с Дашей Паненковой. Их обычный треп снова свернул на тему странного поведения Загитовой. Жизнерадостная Алина, по словам подруг, сильно изменилась после турнира «Japan Open» и превратилась в чуть ли не тень самой себя.

— Применив свой могущественный интеллект, могу сказать следующее: Заги выросла и теперь страдает от неразделенной любви! — пропев дурашливым голосом, Маша плюхнулась на скамейку и стянула кофту через голову.

— Не смешно, — покачала головой Полина, прикидывая, насколько версия Маши может оказаться правдивой. — И читай поменьше любовных романов — они разжижают твой «могущественный интеллект».

— Даром что ли в блондинку крашусь? Но кроме шуток, вспомни Капу — такой серьезной я ее даже на Олимпиаде не видела. И ее тотальное игнорирование любой темы, кроме тех, что связаны с Медведевой. Когда кто-то рядом с нами посетовал, что Женя на Капе не участвует, Алинка едва телефон из рук не выпустила. 

Немного озадаченно пожевав губами, Полина вновь перечитала переписку с девчонками из «Хрустального». После, припомнив кое-какие события из прошлого, Цурская начала копаться в старых фотографиях. И кажется, картинка начала выстраиваться.

— Я такое уже видела однажды, — тем временем продолжила Мария, складывая вещи в сумку.

— Человек тоже резко изменился и долгое время ходил сам на себя не похожий. Не я и не ты, — со смешком она ответила на незаданный вопрос Полины.

— Однажды? Я, оказывается, на протяжении почти трех лет это наблюдала.

— Женя и Юзуру?

— Женя, Юзуру и Алина. И Скирда еще.

— Илья-то понятно, а Алина тоже в Юз…

— В Женю, — Полина, наконец, нашла нужное и показала Сотсковой на экране мобильного.

— Нифига себе у вас фигуры в «Хрустальном» были! — присвистнула впечатленная Сотскова.

— О да, почти «Репка» на новый лад. Илья в Алину был влюблен, Алина в Женю до сих пор, Женя в Юзуру, а Юзуру в кваксель. Почти в рифму.


End file.
